realmiraculousladybugfandomcom-20200216-history
Regulations
= GENERAL GUIDELINES = * Please do not link any websites that could be dangerous, such as those containing malware. ** Should you link to jump-scares, it will result in an immediate ban. * If an admin or mod feels like a user is purposefully trying to disrupt the chat, troll or purposefully upset other users, they may issue a warning followed by a kick and eventually a ban if it continues. * NO swear words. Usage of swear words will result in a kick or a ban. * Linking to other wiki chats is not allowed in main chat. * Advertising to view your Miraculous Ladybug content on other websites is permitted. Advertising non-Miraculous Ladybug content on other websites will result in a warning or a kick at most. * NSFW (not safe for work, or things you don’t want to be seen looking at in school or work) is not permitted to be linked to nor discussed. * In accordance to COPPA, users under the age of 13 are not allowed to be editors on the wiki. ** If a user is revealed to be underage, please calmly report it with evidence to an administrator. * Observe civil behavior; do not argue, insult, threaten, harass, purposefully offend, or disrespect users or their opinions. * No bullying of any kind. This includes content of the above point and other things such as mockery, trolling, ostracizing, etc. ** This also includes hate speech, the use of ethnic slurs, or any other form of discrimination or racism. ** Users found to bully others, even outside the wiki, are subject to banning. * No swearing. ** Acronyms and abbreviations that are typically known to contain any of the prohibited profanity are not allowed. To the Miraculous Ladybug Wiki staff, it is the same as saying the entire word. * Do not impersonate or pose as a member of the series' crew. * Respect the staff when they ask you to stop doing something harmful or disruptive. Privacy & Safety For your own safety, it's recommended that you do not post personal information about yourself, such as your school, home address, etc. Remember, anything on this website can be seen by anyone on the internet, so please consider this before expressing yourself to the community. Editing Policy * Follow the general regulations linked above. * If you put any questionable information on the wiki, make sure that you have a reliable source for it. * Do not engage in, support, or encourage vandalism, on this or any other wiki. * Do not make non-constructive edits, including "edit boosting", "fluff editing", and "badge gaming" whereby users make meaningless, small edits to increase their edit count. * Do not edit war, such as repeatedly undoing another user's edits unless they are blatant vandalism. * Do not edit another user's profile without their explicit permission, regardless of intentions. ** The only exception is when you are undoing the edits of a user who has broken this rule. Discussion Policy * Follow the general regulations of the wiki linked above. * Be on-topic. Comments deemed irrelevant are subject to deletion. * Keep your replies and comments of a reasonable length. ** Do not over-quote or over-reply. Only display the quote of the user you are replying to and keep talk page comment reply strings at a reasonable length. * Do not spam in your messages. * Do not advertise other wikis or your own content. * Follow the aforementioned comment guidelines. * Avoid commenting on a topic when the preceding post is more than 14 days old. * Create your threads and comments in the appropriate forum boards or pages and ensure there is not an already active discussion about the topic. = All uploaded files must.. = * Contain appropriate content in accordance with the general regulations of the wiki linked above. * Be posted in the appropriate location of the wiki's mainspace (articles, galleries, etc.). ** Any files that are unofficial and/or non-canon to the Miraculous Ladybug series, such as fan-art and edited files, must either be posted on a blog, user page, board thread, or talk page. Unused, but official concepts are exempted from this rule. * Be used somewhere on the wiki. If unused it will be subject to deletion by an admin or image controller. * To replace a picture in an infobox with a new one, it must be approved by a vote. Category:Rules Category:Regulations